Our Daughter
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: Sequel To " A New Akatsuki Member " ! This is the story of Konans preganacy with Pein's child . It has been seven months since Konan and Pein have found out about their baby .What will they decide to do about the life that they created during a dark nigh.


* * *

Our Daughter

Sequel to ' The New Akatsuki Member ' .

* * *

I was sitting in the dimly lit hospital room in the early hours of morning looking at Konan . She lay sleeping in the bed after what she had just done a few hours before and think that she really deserved the sleep . I hear a small cry and pick up the little pink bundle . Her crying stopped almost at once and I craddled her in my arms . I looked down at my daughter and compare her with her mother and me .

Her firey orange hair with light blue highlights stand out against her ivory pale skin . Her eyes were a deep , deep blue that was almost just like her mothers , but would someday have the chance to ativate the Reinngun . Her face almost mirrored my face with slight touchs of her mother .

I rub my thumb along her tiny fingures , and feel her curl her right hand around my thumb and starts to suck on her tiny thumb on her left hand . I stand like that for a minute admiring her, before she starts to realy scream . I try and get her to stop so that Konan would not wake up , but she won't stop .

" Whats wrong ? " I hear Konan ask with her voice full of worry and laced with sleep .

" She just started to cry . " I say and Konan brings her into her arms and craddles her trying to get her back to sleep .

" Mabye she's just hungry . Try and feed her . " I watch as Konan offers our daughter her breast and soon hear a suckling sound coming from the newborn . We both relaxe once she starts to feed . I see a love so strong when Konan looks down at our daughter . I know that I have that some look . She is know our life . We created her and know she was alive and breathing in Konan's arms . I think about what lead up to this day and how I would gladdly go throught it all over for her . And I know that Konan would gladdly do it over also .

Flashback : ( Seven months ago )

I am holding Konans hair back as she vomits again . I hate to see her this way , but it is just what nature intended for a women to go throught while their pregnant with there lovers child . Soon the vomit stops coming and I pick her up and carry her back to the bed . We had been doing this for almost a whole week .

For a week we had known that we were going to be parents . We have no clue what to do about the baby , but Konan refused to have an abortion , to end an inccent childs life before it even starts . I can't say that i don't agree with her .

I stroke the side of Konans pale face when there is a knock at our bedroom door . I start to get up , but the door opens and in walks Tobi / Madara . I could tell that it is Madara that has come to speak with us . I watch as his eyes travel over us and I see in his eyes that he knows that something is going on . I could not say that I was not expecting this to happen , but I was hoping that they would not find out intill we decided what to do about the baby .

He walks up to the bed and sits on the edge . I watch his every move trying to see what he knows . His one uncovered eye looks at Konan and then back at me .

" When are you planing to tell anybody about the baby ? " He ask . I look down at Konan and shift her hair from infrount of her face .

" After we figured out what to do . " I reply .

" Which is ? "

" We don't know . "

" You should go into the village intill after the birth . It would be better for them both . Thats not a segestion , its an order . "

" Hai Madara - sama . We'll leave as soon as possiable . " I watch as the man walks out the room and think about what our desion sjould be . I fell Konan move in her sleep . Her hand lays flat on her stomach where our child was growing . I place my hand over hers and lay beside her drifting into a sleep full of what we could do .

A Week Later :

Everyone is going about what they always do . Deidara is trying to kill Tobi for putting lipstick on him . Tobi is running for his life yelling , " Tobi a good boy ! " . Kisame is betting with Itachi on who will give up on the chace first . Hidan is yelling at Kakuzu about going on a bounty for Asuma Sarutobi . Everyone else is out on missions or is some where doing god knows what .

Just another regular day in Akatsuki . I chuckle and Pein looks at me with a sidways glance . He is asking what is so funny without words . I motion to all the rest of our ' family ' . He nods his head and we walk away to grab our packs and leave . Once we are outside of the base we change from our regular Akatsuki cloaks for something that would not draw as much attaction as our red and black ones do . It will take a week or longer to reach the Rain Village . It would not take so long if I were not pregnant with Peins child and having morrning sickness intill the early afternoon . We start walking towards the village away from our home . I know that soon Madara would tell the rest of Akatsuki about the resaon for us being gone . Hopefuly they would not detory anything .

Inside The Akatsuki Hideout A Week Later :

"Everyone ! " I scream to get the attenction of the Akatsuki members that were stiil at the base at the edge of the wind country . They all turn their heads and look at me . I motion for them to all come around the table that we use to hold meetings . They come and sit . They are all look at me waiting for what I had called them together for . I gather my thoughts and start talking .

" You all know that Pein and Konan have left , correct ? " I look out at all the faces and see that they know and wonder why I had stated something they had already known .

" They will be back in about 10 months to a year . " they look at each other and think about why they would be gone for more than the usual time aloted for missions .

" Why will they be gone that long Madara - sama ? " Kisame says .

I thought for a moment before I decided to answer . " Konan is . . . . pregnant . " I look at the faces and they look back at me like I am crazy , well crazier than I usualy am .

" Pay up Kisame . I won the bet . " Itachi says to his partner .

" God damn Itachi how did you get this right ? " Kisame said while fishing out his walet from his cloak pocket .

I look away and think about what idoits I am surounded with . Right know I almost envy Konan and Pein for getting away for a while .

End Flash back :

I watch as Pein craddles our sleeping daughter after her meal . The sun is almost completly up and is starting to shine in the room throught the window . I know that she already has Pein tied around her little fingures . I can tell by the way that he looks down at her . His face shows a love that I had never seen before in our life together . It seems impossible that something that started out so small that you could not see it coulod turn into something that could live and breath right in your arms .

Flashback ( Six months ago )

I am sitting on our bed looking at the picture of the baby that is growing inside of my womb . It is so small , but it proves that what I have been feeling is morning sickness do to the baby that I am carrying . I trace my fingures around the faint bulge that is starting to grow in my lower stomach .

It had been two weeks since we had arrived at the Rain village . Pein and I were both happy that we knew for sure what was making me sick , but we now had another thing that we had to worry about . We had yet to figure out what to do once the baby was born , but we had about six months to figure it out . I knew that Pein held the same veiws when it came to abortion , so we were stuck dealing with my pregnancy . I was happy that I was going to give birth to Pein's child and I knew that I did not really want to give up the baby , but would have to do what would be best for our child .

( Three Months ago )

I rubbed my hand over my round stomach as I sat in bed one morning reading a book that Pein had given me shortly before I had found out that I was pregnant . Pein was in the kichen trying to cook an edable breakfest . I had asked Pein about me giving him cooking leson , but he had refused . He really needs to get over his ego I thought to myself . I felt a movement inside of my somach and rubbed the spot from where I had felt the kick .

Soon after the door to our bedroom was pushed open and Pein walked in carrying a tray of food for us to share . He sets the tray down on the bed and sits beside me . We start eatting and I give Pein a complament on how his cooking is getting better . He smiles at me and says that he wants to help anyway that he can to keep me and the baby healthy .

( 20 hours ago )

I watch as Konan sits on the love seat leaning her head on my shoulder . Her hand is on her stomach where our child is growing getting ready to come into the world . It has been nine long hard months since Konan got pregnant ( two of which we had no idea in the world about the baby ), but we both know that it will be worth it to have a piece of both of us in one child .

The baby may have been an aciddent and at first unwanted , but over the past months we have come to an agreement that we would raise this child as our own and try to keep it safe no matter what . I remember that Madara said that he would be coming around the time that Konan was about to give birth so he could know what we decided to do about our baby .

Suddenly I feel Konan sit up and clutch her hand to her stomach . I see pain on her face and I am worried about what is wrong .

" What is it Konan ? " I ask worry thick in my voice .

" I think that my water broke . " She says as another wave of pain hits her . I look at her and see that it really is time for the child that we created to come into the world . I pick Konan out and rush to the hospital .

( 4 hours ago )

My hand feels like it is being crushed as Konan gribs it harder than ever before . It has been alomost 16 hours since Konan said that her water had broken . We are know in the dilevery room in the hospital . The doctor is telling Konan that she is almost done , and that she can see the babys head . The doctor says for Konan to push and she dose .

Soon after I hear a wailing .

" Its a girl ! " The doctor says and holds up the screaming infant . She wraps the baby girl up and soon all the nurses and the doctor leave the room . Konan is holding our daughter in her arms . Konan is tired , but the need to see her daughter for the first time in to great for her to resist .

I am sitting with Konan leaning on me for support . We both look down at the little life that we had created durring a night of passion between the two of us . To me it seems impossible for something that was so small that you could not see or feel moving could trun into a child . We are happy that we finally have our daughter to hold , to touch , and to love . The doctor say that she is as healthy as can be .

I look outside the window for a second where a storm is bruing . Lightning flashes and thunder claps . I look back down when I hear a small whimpering sound come from my daughter . Her eyes slowly open and look straight at me with her blue eyes . I smile at her and so dose Konan . We are a family sitting in the little white hospital room .

End Flashback :

( Present Time )

" What should we name her ? " Pein ask once our daughter is asleep again in my arms . I have been thinking about a name for her for almost seven months know and it should seem easier know that we know that our baby is a girl , but is is not . I think for a few more seconds and something pops into my mind .

" What about Pankora ? " I ask . pein smile and he runs his fingure along the infant's check .

" I think thats perfect . Pankora it is . " He says . We both smile and fall even more hopelessly in love with the our daughter Pankora .

* * *

Disclamer : I do not own any of the charaters from the Naruto manga !

I am going to make this story line a trilagy ! I will try and write and post it soon!


End file.
